Randesia
'''Randesia', offically the United 'Kingdom of Randesian States', (Randesian: A Reňa Uneda d'Estadaya Randesëas), is a sovereign state in Western Europe located on the Iberian peninsula. Randesia is a member state of the European Union. It consists of the Alesian peninsula in the north and a part of the Iberian peninsula in the south. It is bordered by Portugal to the Northeast and Spain to the southeast. It is surrounded by the Atlantic Ocean to the north, west and south and to the Bay of Lisbon in the east. Territory of the Randesian Kingdom also includes several Dependencies in the Caribean. Remnants of the Randesian Empire of the 16th and 17th centuries are still visible all over the world, most notably in South America and Australia. Etymology The name Randesia originates from the Randesian people. The name was firstly used to describe a portion of land ruled by a Randesian count in 1287. History Prehistory and pre-Roman peoples '''See also: List of ancient peoples living on theisland of Alesia From archaeological findings in the 19th and 20th century we know that the area that is now Randesia has to have been inhabited since around 29,000 BCE. Earliest evidence of a modern human civilisation dates from 3,500, this being the Suladerian Civilisation based in the southeast of the Alesian peninsula. This civilisation disappeared around 7,000 BC, probably by hands of the upcoming Halhani civilisation. By 700 BC, the Randesian territory was split in half between Indo-European people living in the north and non-Indo-European people living in the south. The Lusitani, Turduli, Lavari, Ederi and Conii were Indo-European people, while the Midasi, the Halhani-Samari and the Cadarini were the non-Indo-European people present. '''Roman Province (115 BC – 476 AD) The first note we have from a Roman person to describe the island of Alesia dates from 129 BC and was written by Quintus Fabius Maximus Eburnus: “Ambigua terra sita procul inde vidi. Certe umquam mihi erit scio.” (I have seen a faraway land. I know I will once possess it). He probably saw the island of Thula. Nine years later he indeed was the one to sail to the island nine years later. Under the impression that it was an island, it was named Alesia in 50 BC to commemorate the Roman victory over the Gauls in the decisive Battle of Alesia. During the Roman occupation the cultures of the indigenous peoples were gradually Latinicised, the northern part of the peninsula more willingly than the southern part. The Lusitani tribes that lived on the island willingly accepted the Romans and helped conquer the rest of the Randesian territory with the Romans. The collective entities of Indo-European peoples on the island was then called Alesians. The southern people kept revolting the Romans during the whole time of the Roman occupation. The province of Alesia grew out to be one of the most profitable, livable and rich provinces in the Roman Empire due to the rich soil and cooperating people. Christianity was introduced in Alesia from the first century AD and most of the Alesian languages originate from this period as well. The capital city of the province, Midirium, evolved to be one of the biggest cities in the Empire with around 750,000 inhabitants. When the Western Roman Empire fell in 476 AD, the province of Alesia – not yet conquered by any Germanic/Gothic people – welcomed the last, young emperor (13 years old) and his companions in Midirium. Alesian Empire (482 – 724) Main article: Alesian Empire The emperor settled in Midirum and constituted there the Alesian Empire, claiming all territories of the Western Roman Empire. From 482 to 512, Augustus I reigned over the peninsula of Alesia and the southwest of the Iberian peninsula, roughly the Randesian territory, but including the Algarve and Andalusia. Around 500, a large move (around 125,000 people) took place of Randesian settlers from the Visigothic kingdom. They fled from Visigothic rule, and asked the Alesian Emperor to house them. He agreed, on the condition that they help defend and expand the land. He also defended the island from numerous Visigothic attacks. He was succeeded by his son, Augustus II. Under his and his two successors’ leadership, large parts of present-day southern Portugal and southwestern Spain were conquered from the Visigoths. Additionally, the city of Tingis and its surroundings were given to the Alesian Empire by Justinian I, the Byzantine Emperor. In 620, the Alesian Empire reached its greatest extent under emperor Aurelius II. De facto, it functioned as a vassal state to the Byzantine Empire, the emperor in Constantinople decided on major matters and Byzantine soldiers controlled major cities until 645. In 645, emperor Marcus IV revolted the Byzantine soldiers and succesfully drove them from the peninsula and the Iberian provinces. However, almost all territory in Northern Africa was lost, except for the city of Tingis and its surroundings, as well as Tetouan, Asilah and Larache. In 702, the city of Tingis was the last territory of the Alesian empire in Africa to fall to the Umayyad Caliphate. Muslim Alesia (702 – 1099) The muslim conquest of all Randesian territory took 20 years in total. In 722, the city of Montosa fell to the Umayyad caliphate and the Alesian emperor was killed in the process. The territroy of Randesia was then respectively part of the Umayyad Caliphate, Emirate of Córdoba and the Caliphate of Córdoba until its dissolution in 1031. After, like the rest of Al-Andalus, it fell apart in different Taifa’s. This situation would remain stable for a long time. Untied forces of the Taifa’s of Mydyra, Mytasa and Cyana defended the island against the Almoravids (1092-1095) and the Almohads in the twelfth century. Unification and Christianity (1099-1261) Main Article: Kingdom of Alesia (1126-1261) In 1099, Roman Christian missionaries crossed the Sea of Lisbon and landed at Vecea, converting it to Christianity in 1101. This led to the christianisation of the whole Alesian peninsula and the rest of Randesian territory between 1101 and 1107, Addid III, King of Averta, was the last to convert to Christianity, from then on ruling as Francus I. In the early 12th century, Francis IV, King of Mydyra, conquered the neighbouring kingdoms of Montosa and Cyana. He declared himself King of the Alesians in 1126. The kingdoms of Montosa and Mytasa remained nominal kingdoms within the new kingdom of Alesia. The kingdom extended at its largest in 1255, when all of the Randesian territory, parts of southwestern Portugal and Spain and the city of Tangier in northern Africa were conquered. Portuguese rule (1261-1458) Decline of Alesian power occurred almost immediately when Tangier was lost to the Marinids in 1257. Alfonso III, king of Portugal, conquered back all of the Algarves and crowned himself king of Portugal and the Algarves in 1259. The Castillian land was consequently lost in 1260, limiting the territory of Randesia to the Alesian peninsula. On the eve of March 24th, 1260, a Portuguese army, led by general John Fabrizio, crossed the bay of Lisbon and landed at the island of Thula. A series of conquests followed. The city of Midira fell to the Portuguese on February 23rd, 1261, ending the era of the Kingdom of Alesia. The southern kingdoms of Cyana and Falcora revolted and remained independent from Portugal. This situation would hold until the mid 15th century, when the united forces of the kingdoms of Montosa, Mydyra, Falcora and Cyana fought off their Portuguese rulers and put local statesmen in their place of power. In 1458, the Confederation of Randesian Kingdoms was established. The kingdoms of Paraca and Tesazéca remained part of respectively Portugal and Spain. The king of Mydhera was appointed leader of the new Kingdom. Randesian Empire ' ''Main article: Randesian Empire In 1469, Asamu Saranaman la Lopéz set sail from the port of Videlia towards Northern Africa, out to conquer Tangiers. This to many is regarded as Randesia’s first involvement in the Age of Discovery. During the following 2,5 century, Randesian ships, under the flag of The Randesian Empire, conquered an area in Southern America what is now Venezuela, Guyana and a number of islands, incorporating the islands of Trinidad and Tobago, St Lucia, Barbados and St Vincent and the Grenadines. Large portions of Venezuela were lost to the Spanish during the Randesian-Spanish colonial wars in the second half of the sixteenth century. In 1604, the first expeidition eastwards was conducted. Under advice of the different European countries, Phelár el-Marquez sought the Western coast of what is now Australia. He arrived and set foot on the land in 1606. He charted 1,200 miles of the western coastline and established the settlement of Percia, after the contemporary king of Randesia. Other settlements were founded in 1624 (Bunbária), 1629 (Bayá Zuranay) and 1636 (Albania). The colony was officially named Aústralia Oestana (Western Australia) in 1644 and encompassed the south and west of what is now the state of Western Australia. There is no record of any land exploring or Randesian ships exploring the other parts of Australia. Territory in South America was lost to the Spanish during the 16th and 17th centuries, the city of Cumána being the last city to fall to Spanish governance in 1654. Randesia gave up the lands of Guyana to the Dutch in 1669. '''United Kingdom of Portugal and Randesia (1717-1807) Main article: Randesian succession crisis of 1711 and Union between Portugal and Randesia In 1711, Aulus XIV, king of Randesia, died. There were no heirs to the throne. Queen Maria, Aulus’ wife, ruled the country as regent until uprests began in 1713. She then wrote a letter to King John of Portugal to assist her in defending the country against the Spanish. King John agreed on the condition a personal union would be established between Randesia and Portugal. Reluctantly, Maria agreed. Following the Randesian-Spanish war of 1714-1717, territory of Cyana was lost to the Spaniards. On May 19th, 1717, the kingdoms of Montosa, Falcora and Mydhera together with Portugal formed one Kingdom of Portugal and Randesia. The territory of Tangiers and its surroundings remained under Randesian rule. King John, together with the Portuguese army, conquered the Kingdoms of Cyana, Paraca and Tesazéca to the south by 1729. Randesian territory in Australia and in the Carribean remained under the control of the Randesian army. Kingdom of Alesia (1807-1901) Main article: Kingdom of Alesia (1807-1901), Alesian civil wars (1858-1901), ''Colonisation of Australia'' When in 1807 Napoleon closed in on Lisbon and the Portuguese court was transferred to Brazil, Randesia broke free from the union. The Kingdoms of Montosa, Mydhera, Falcora, Paraca, Cyana and Tesazéca, in a joint meeting, appointed the Duke of Lamera, a neutral duchy in the middle of the territory, as King of Alesia. This also marks the beginning of Lamera as capital of the country. Its army fought Napoleon troops at sea and defended the land. The north of the Kingdom, i.e. the kingdoms of Montosa, Mydhera and Cyana, became very wealthy during this time. This led to unrest in the other nominal kingdoms of the country. Eventually, this led to the Alesian civil war, starting in 1858 and lasting more than 40 years. Peace of Lamera and Federal Union Act ' ''Main article: Peace of Lamera, Kingdom of Midas, Federal Union Act of 1901 In 1901, leaders of all six kingdoms in the Randesian territory met in Lamera to discuss the future of the country. Eventually, they agreed to the Peace treaty of Lamera on January 27th, 1901. This resulted in the creation of a decentralised federal state: the United Kingdom of Randesian States. All monarchies of the six kingdoms were abolished and the King of Alesia reigned from then on as King of Randesia. In Randesia, by decision of the parliament, the six kingdoms were abolished and divided into states. The kingdom of Mydhera was renamed the state of Ardachan, the kingom of Montosa was renamed the state of Cumarena, the Kingdom of Cyana was split in two states: Ladameran and Marparalla, the kingdom of Falcora was renamed the state of Falcoradora, the kingdom of Paraca was split in two states: Paracadan and Donana, and finally the kingdom of Tesazeca was renamed the state of Tesa Zequa. The states were led by a prime minister under ceremonial rule of the King of the former kingdom. '''Three changes In 1920, the people in the Algarve south of the river Guadiana, then part of Portugal, started a movement to become part of the Kingdom of Randesia. They felt more Randesian then Portuguese because of their culture and preferred language. In 1926, the Portuguese president and ministers met with the king and prime ministers of Randesia to discuss the situation, since the revolts had cost the lives of 67,000 people. Eventually, they agreed that all territory south of the river Guadiana, from the west to the Spanish border, would become part of Randesia as the newly formed state of Aluarva. In 1923, the then Dutch city of Avardeze and surroundings on the Holanda Peninsula in the state of Ladameran expressed interest in joining Randesia. In 1924, without any struggle, the Dutch ceded their claim to the land and Ãoardeze became a Randesian city. Dutch culture and language is still visible and prevalent in the area and Dutch is an official language of the state of Ladameran. 20th and 21st centuries Randesia remained neutral in both World War I and World War II. This led to the country gradually becoming wealthy and developed during the first half of the century. The Randesian-Portuguese Customs Union was signed on August 31st, 1913. Spain joined this union in 1954. Randesia was a founding member of NATO in 1949 and joined the European Union together with Midas in 1977. Randesia is part of the Schengen area. In the 1950s, the last Randesian colonies became independent. Barbados in 1952, St Lucia in 1954 and St Vincent and the Grenadines in 1959. The islands of Nova Esparta and Dymazera remain overseas territories of Randesia. Politics Following the Randesian Federal Union Act of 1901, the Kingdom of Randesian States and Provinces was created. The frist constitution of 1901 defined the country in the administrative divisions of this day. As a result, Randesia is now divided in 15 states and provinces, of which some have greater autonomy than others. Under the Linguistic Union Act of 1962, Standard Alesian became an official language of the country, native to four of the 15 divisions. Under the Declaration of Autonomy Acts of 1972 and 1989, two states gained autonomy from the rest of the country and since have their own government, legal system and infrastructure. Branches of federal government Randesia is a constitutional monarchy, with a hereditary monarch and a federal bicameral parliament, the Casay Heneráles / Tenessii Larann (General Houses). The executive branch consists of a Council of Ministers of Randesia presided over by the Prime Minister, nominated and appointed by the Congress of Representatives and confirmed by the monarch following legislative elections. The legislative branch is made up of the Congress of Representatives (U Cohresu Representâra / Esunnallann Konkeressii) with 250 members, elected by popular vote on block lists by proportional representation to serve five-year terms, and a Senate (U Senádu / Senatt) with 125 seats, appointed by regional elections. Head of State: King Philip III, since 16 July 2005 Head of Government: Prime Minister of Randesia (Ê Presedént (Hovermyentus), literally President of the Government): Sofêa Manala Šetura, elected 15 December 2007 and re-elected 18 December 2012 Cabinet: Council of Ministers designated by the Prime Minister. Randesia is to a degree a decentralized country; for example, all States have their own elected parliaments, governments, public administrations, budgets, and resources. Health and education systems among others are managed regionally, and in addition, the Mengalian Islands and the Tangier State have their own police, infrastructure, immigration policies and the Tangiers State even its own currency. See also: List of Randesian monarchs and Monarchs of Randesia family tree Administrative divisions Main article: Political divisions of Randesia The Randesian State is integrated by 9 states and 6 provinces, both groups being the highest or first-order administrative division in the country. The nine states all have different gradations of autonomy, while the provinces are directly dependent on the federal government. By the Declaration of Autonomy Act of 1972, the Tangiers State gained near-full autonomy from the federal government, as well as the State of the Mengalian Islands in 1989. States and provinces are integrated by districts, of which there are 123 in total. Most districts are then divided in polesy (sg. poles), of which the autonomy differs greatly. States and Provinces Main article: States and Provinces of Randesia. See also: Traditional Randesian Kingdoms States and Provinces are the first national division in Randesia. Following the Federal Union Act of 1901, the existing Kingdoms of the United Kingdom of Alesia were abolished by Federal Parliament and turned into 13 Provinces of Randesia. Mostly, the Dukes, Counts and Kings of the different duchies, kingdoms and counties would remain in power as Governours to the Randesian King. A number of consecutive acts turned this system around to the situation now: The Separation Act of 1951 separated the province of Caesar Augustu in two, for administrative purposes. There has never been a Governour to the King in Caesar Augustu II; the Declaration of Autonomy Act of 1955 granted a new status to six provinces, which gained more autonomy. They were given the name “State”. Under the Linguistic Union Act of 1962, Standard Alesian was made a co-official language of the country. Under the Declaration of Autonomy Act Draft of 1963, State status was appointed to three more states, which then were able to make Standard Alesian their sole formal official language. The Declaration of Autonomy Act Draft of 1972 granted the Tangiers state a greater extend of autonomy; the Declaration of Autonomy Act Draft of 1989 granted the same extend of autonomy to the Mengalian Islands. The Declaration of Autonomy Act Draft of 2014 granted state status to one more state. Provinces elect their representatives in the Federal Government directly and are governed from Midira. States elect their representatives first and then send representatives to the Federal House of Representatives. States have a great extent of autonomy: The Governour to the King (or: State President) holds final executive power. Executive Power lies with the Prime Minister and his Council of Ministers. Legaslative Power lies with the House of Representatives and the Senate. Juridical Power lies with the Supreme Court of the State. States manage their own educational System, finances and law. In addition, the Mengalian and Tangiers States have more autonomy: they have their own tax system and their own infrastructure system. In addition, the Tangiers states has even more autonomy: Its own currency and its own immigration policy Districts and Polises Main articles: Districts of Randesia and Polises of Randesia. The States and Provinces are administratively divided into 123 disticts. Districts are divided into Polises. These are mosly pure administrative divisions and have no poilitcal power; bigger polises do have a certain administrive power, especially large cities. Special status is given to these large polises. Foreign relations Main article: Foreign relations of Randesia A founding member of NATO, Randesia has always been very involved with foreign relations. One of the wealthier countries of the continent, it helped fund different projects in countries in need over the years, as well as provide NATO with facilities and financial aid. Randesia is a founding member of the EU and is involved in multilateral international security activities. Together with Midas, Portugal and Spain it forms the Iberian-Insular Economic Area (YEAE). Randesia joined the EEC in 1992. It has since then helped fund various agricultural projects and other financial matters. It has kept close relations with the UK and Ireland. Also, Randesia has close ties with Morocco, with which it shares a border through the Tangiers state. Morocco is one of the biggest trade partners of Randesia. Randesia maintains close ties to its former colonies of Barbados, St Lucia and St Vincent. Also, the Randesian-speaking community in Western Australia is still closely monitored by the country. Overseas territories Main article: Overseas territories of Randesia   Randesia incorporates two overseas territories, with their own government and organisations. These are not part of the EU.   Military Main article: Randesian Armed Forces The armed forces of Randesia are known as the Randesian Armed Forces (Fuarzay Armáday Randæšas). Their Commander-in-chief is the Federal Secretary of Defence, Ranómo Mareda Sacrézu. The Randesian Armed Forces are divided into three branches: Army (Fežecolu), Navy (Llermardéra) and Air Force (Yércolu)/ Geography At 41134,14 km2 (25 559,569 sq mi), Randesia is the world's 136th-largest country. Mt. Lazesame (Mongovia) has the highest mountain peak of Randesia. On the northwest, north and southeast, Randesia borders the Atlantic Ocean. On the southwest, it borders the Republic of Midas and on the northeast, crossing the Sea of Lisbon, it borders Portugal. Adjacent to its mainland, Randesia borders the Dependency of the Mengalian Islands directly to the east. The Dependency of Tangiers borders Morocco in the south and the Spanish exclave of Ceuta in the east. The Strait of Gibraltar separates Tangiers with Gibraltar on the European mainland. Islands Randesia also includes the Mongovian Islands in the Atlantic Ocean, direct off the northwest coast, the island of Thule directly to the east, and the Mengalian Islands directly to the east. The last islands are largely autonomous due to a very distinct culture. Carlos Asemeu island, in the Strait of Cascais, is poitically split in half between Randesia and Portugal. The only settlement on the island, Seteú Case, is Randesian. Lastly, there are four inhabited islands situated in the Great Lake (Randesian: Lãuo Jrande): Lasena, Strechevu, Atão-Nort and Atão-Sud. Islander population: # Mongovia 441,900 # Thule 414,500 # Mus 230,000 # Jele 194,500 # Mengala 134,700 # Suvadera 111,900 # Dusay 52,900 # Cazare 28,600 # Lasena 25,400 # Strechevu 14,300 # Atão-Sud 4,700 # Carlos Asemeu 1,200 # Tequerea 620 # Atão-Nort 570 # Tudyla 213 Mountains, rivers and lakes Mainland Randesia is mainly flat, the highest peak lying at 1878 metres close to the Midasian border. The landscape is dominated by mediocre hills that are covered by slim forests. The highest peak in Randesia is in the Tangiers State, the 2,767 metre high Mt. Lazesame. There are four main rivers running through Randesia: the Veňa, which is the border river with Midas and the longest river, the Latena, which is the broadest river, the Dyhjão, which runs through Montoša, and Tumnão, which runs through Mydyra. The Great Lake is the biggest lake of the country, in total about 10% of the countries area. From the lake, the rivers Tumnão and Yevo run northwards. The river Muto ends in the Lake. Climate Main article: Climate of Randesia Two main climatic zones can be separated, according to geographical situation and orographic conditions: The Mediterranean climate, (Csa) characterized by dry and warm summers. According to the Köppen climate classification, it is dominant on the island. The semiarid climate (Bsh, Bsk), located in the southeastern quarter of the country, especially in the region of Lumero. In contrast with the Mediterranean climate, the dry season extends beyond the summer. Demographics Main article: Demographics of Randesia, See also: List of Randesian states and provinces by population In 2012 the population of Randesia officially reached 17 million people, as recorded by the Ofeča Jenerala Populačæs. Randesia's population density, at 405/km², is high for a Southern European country. Population is mainly centred around three large metropolitan areas in the north and the middle of the country. Native Randesians and Alesians make up the vast majority of the total population of Randesia. The two main peoples, Randesians and Alesians, are mainly segregated in their respective states and provinces. In 2013, Randesia granted citizenship to 16,500 persons, mostly to people from Barbados, Australia and Morocco. A sizeable portion of foreign residents in Randesia also comes from other Western and Central European countries. These are mostly British, Irish, German, Dutch, and Swedish. They reside primarily on the Western coast and the Mengalian and Mongovian islands, where many choose to live their retirement or telecommute. Substantial populations descended from Randesian colonists and immigrants exist in other parts of the world, most notably in Australia and the Carribean. Beginning in the late 15th and 16th centuries, large numbers of Alesian colonists settled in what became Australia and the Carribean. Nowadays, 1,7 million Randesians live mainly in Western Australia and some 150,000 live on the former colonies in the Carribean. Urbanization Metropolitan areas See also: List of metropolitan areas in Randesia by population Peoples Main articles: Randesian people, Alesian people The Union act of 1901, states that the country of Randesia exists of a single nationality where different regional backgrounds are possible and generally tolerated. There are two main identities in Randesia: Randesian and Alesian. Both have their own culture, language and society. The situation is comparable to Flanders and Wallon in Belgium, although Randesians and Alesians generally do not have any issues. Some other regional identities do exist. For instance Riffians in Tangiers make up 32% of the population. Riffians are a Berber people with their own language. On the Randesian mainland, Samarians live in the centre and south west region and make up around 6% of the total population. Minority groups Randesia has a number of descendants of populations from former colonies, especially Australians and North Africans and smaller numbers of immigrants from several Carribean countries have recently been settling in Randesia. There are also sizeable numbers of Asian immigrants, most of whom are of, Middle Eastern and South Asian and Chinese origin. The single largest group of immigrants are European; represented by large numbers of Irish, Germans, Portuguese and others. Immigration Main article: Immigration to Randesia According to the Randesian government there were 1.9 million foreign residents in Randesia in 2013, or 11% of the total population. According to residence permit data for 2013, more than 560,000 were Australian, about 390,000 were Moroccan, approximately 175,000 were Irish, and 145,000 were from the former colonies of St Lucia, Barbados and St Vincent Other sizeable foreign communities are Venezuelan, New Zealandic, German, Portuguese, Dutch, and Chinese. Languages Main article: Languages of Randesia Randesia is officially bilingual. Since the linguitic act of 1962 came into effect Randesian and Standard Alesian both are official languages. Education country-wide is directed to those two languages. States can either have Randesian or Standard Alesian as their official language. In Randesian-speaking states, Standard Alesian is taught in schools for a minimum of four years. In Alesian-speaking states, Randesian is taught in schools for a minimum of six years. English is the country’s third largest language: around 82% of the country’s population indicated to speak English very well (2013). There are other regional co-official and recognised languages, which are: * Standard Samaran (sammára), co-official with Randesian in Cyveňa and Qúltura Lateyna; * Riffian (Tamazight Tarifit), co-official with Randesian in Tangiers; * Arabic (لعربية al-ʻarabiyyah), recognised minority language in Tangiers; * Portuguese (português), recognised minority language in Tula, Veče and Mengalia * Tian (keziicyani), recognised minority language in Diiesertu * Tulan (cúllana), recognised minority language in Tula * Lamerese (lamiireniisani), recognised minority language in Cyveňa and Caesar Augustus I Education Main article: Education in Randesia State education in Randesia is free and compulsory from the age of 4 to 18. The current federal and bilingual education system was established by an educational law of 2011. Religion Main article: Religion in Randesia Religions in Randesia Catholicism, 32%; No religion, 59.1%; Islam 8.7%; Other 0.2%. Roman Catholicism has long been the main religion of Randesia. Nowadays, it does not have any official function anymore. At a poll in 2013 conducted by over 400,000 randesians, 59.1% indicated not to be religious. 8.7% said to be islamic, most of them living or originating from Tangiers. Economy TBA Culture TBA Infrastructure TBA